Blood Moon
by Equilibrium Solace
Summary: Belle believes that Ruby can control her wolfish desires, yet Ruby is still afraid. Based on Child of the Moon episode. Rated T, but contains mature content. Oneshot, Red Beauty.


**A/N: A Red Beauty fic or whatever smush name you like to call it. I do not own once upon a time or any of their characters, it belongs to their respected owners. **

"These should work," Ruby said.

"Thanks for letting her hide there..." Charming stated, trailing along.

"Of course, it's not every day you find out your friend's a - "Belle started.

"Monster." Ruby interjected.

"Hunted. I was going to say hunted." Belle finished.

"The crowd's six blocks from here," Granny said, crossbow in arms and ready for a fight.

"You - you have wolf hearing too?" Belle asked.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, especially when you're in a hotel," Granny remarked.

"The only way we're gonna get the mob to stand down..." Charming drawled on. He and Granny left.

"You need to leave. The moon's gonna be up soon," Ruby stated.

"What, will the chains hold?" Belle asked.

"Hopefully."

"Then I'm staying. Think of it as a girls' night." Belle smiled, placing her hands on Ruby's shoulders. Ruby stepped back anxiously.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked.

"I know David wants to believe the best, but I've killed before and I'll do it again. Everyone is this town is right to be afraid of me."

"Well I'm not!" Belle said firmly.

"You should be!" Ruby screamed.

"No matter what you've done in your past, David sees the good in you and it tells me one thing."

"What?"

Belle moves forward. "That it's in there. So if we can all see it why can't you?"

"You really think so?"

"Trust me; I'm sort of an expert when it comes to rehabilitation," she whispered.

"Maybe. Maybe you're right." Ruby moves forward, their bodies touching, she could feel Belle's breasts and stomach through the thin fabric, and hear the sound of her beating heart, beating faster and faster now that they were closer together. Ruby looked to the right, to the floor and at Belle's body slowly focusing up; she inhaled deeply, drawing in Belle's scent, like the smell of wild flowers. Ruby opened her eyes, and a vicious shade of amber flashed across them for a second. Belle's eyes widened; Ruby's transformation is about to start.

There was a soft '_clink' _and it took only a moment for Belle to realise what Ruby had done. She had attached the shackles to both of their wrists.

"A girls' night..." Ruby repeated, her voice lower, deeper.

"Ru-by?" Belle asked uncertainly.

Ruby let out a small growl, and moved closer swiftly and attacked Belle's lips, eager and rough. Ruby kissed her hotly, not bothering to let Belle catch up with how fast she was on her. Belle cupped Ruby's face moving forward in time with the ravenous assault of her mouth. Ruby grazed her fingernails across Belle's hips, the nails extending sharply, cutting through Belle's fabric and into her skin.

Belle moaned, more turned on at Ruby's wild nature, and Ruby dropped to the floor, taking Belle down with her. Belle's head hits the cold stone floor; she knows she's going to be bruised tomorrow. Ruby moves her face towards the flesh on Belle's neck and bites hard down on it, her teeth forming into sharp edgings. Belle lets out a small whimper. Ruby stops and looks up at Belle; her fingers are scathing the floor just above of Belle's head. Ruby growls painfully, and her chest expands. She howls and leaps off, a dark wispy trail along with her. Belle stands up, a bruise on the back of her head starting to throb painfully. _That's not the only thing that's throbbing, _Belle reminded herself, the sexual frustration already kicking in.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Belle called out softly, wiping off the trickles of blood from her hips. She can hear loud panting, and the sound of muffled steps coming closer. Ruby released a long howl. Belle froze on the spot. Azure eyes met dark amber. Belle dared not to move. Ruby's alter ego was focused on her; eyes piercing, teeth bared and growling menacingly towards Belle. Ruby made predatory steps forward, slow, smooth and definite. Ruby growled again more viciously.

"Ruby, it's me-it's Belle, your friend?"

_The friend you almost fucked, but hey we'll get to that later hopefully... _Belle thought in the back of her mind, not breaking her concentration. Ruby prowled closer, her nose dropping to the floor, then back up again; sniffing her scent. It seemed Ruby did recognise the scent, because at that moment she started panting loudly again. Ruby sat down on her hind legs and looked at Belle expectantly.

Belle smiles despite her swollen lips protesting against the facial expression. She bends down slowly, bringing herself to eye-level with Ruby. She reaches out her hand; the desire to run her fingers through Ruby's thick coat of fur was overwhelming her. Ruby tilts her head to the right and gives a hearty wink, content.

Belle's hand first touches Ruby's head, rubbing softly along her scalp, behind her ears and under the neck. Ruby undulated to Belle's soft touches, her breathing musk and heavy. Ruby nipped softly at her hand and Belle smiles, using her other hand to rub her back, her fingers gliding over the glossy coat.

"See? A girls' night out..." Belle said gently, smiling at Ruby. Ruby replied with a loving bow of the head.


End file.
